This invention relates to new and useful improvements in extending boom constructions, particularly constructions designed for use in extending towers or the like used for pumping concrete.
When pumping concrete, it is normal to add lengths of conduit from the pump which extends to the position in the building or structure where the concrete is required. As the building progresses, either the conduits have to be extended in length or the pump has to be moved closer as it will be appreciated that frictional losses in long conduits are considerable. If the conduit was relatively straight and smooth, then frictional losses would be lessened, but normally bends and angles have to be incorporated in order to position the discharge end of the conduit in the desired position.